Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light
The '''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light '''videos are a six-part series meant to tell the quest of the Toa Hordika collecting the Makoki Stones needed to obtain the Kanohi Avohkii. Story Chapter 1: Vakama The Video begins with Vakama travelling through Ta-Metru. He then sees Norik and Gaaki facing some Visorak and saves them with his new Hordika powers. The Rahaga then tell him about how they were defending a tablet with information on the Avohkii, the fact that it is on Metru Nui, that they hid it there, and why they did so. They then tell him to find the Makoki stones to find the mask, one in each Metru. Vakama accepts the quest, and goes on his way to find his stone. He then sees some Visorak, and fires a Rhotuka to cut their path. The stone is found in a high building on a peice of metal. He gets the stone, but the metal is melted and Vakama starts falling into a pit of lava. Chapter 2: Onewa Vakama falls to his doom, but Onewa sees him falling and fires a Rhotuka, which creates a peice of stone that Vakama falls on. He then tells Onewa of his quest for the stones, and tells him to go to Po-Metru to find the second stone. In Po-Metru, the Toa of Stone is now running from a pack of Visorak. At a narrow bridge, he fires his Rhotuka launcher, which causes the bridge to fall. With the Visorak's path cut off, Onewa continues on his quest. Inside a cave, he finds the stone in a crystal cavern. Once he grabs it, a random tentacle grabs him and the Visorak arrive. A Visorak Rhotuka is then fired at him. Chapter 3: Whenua Once the Rhotuka is fired, Onewa saves himself by using the tentacle of the thing that grabbed him as a shield. He then falls to the ground, the Visorak ready to destroy him, when Whenua cuases the ground under them to collapse. Whenua then arrives on the newly formed cliff, and Onewa tells him of his and Vakama's quest. Whenua then goes to the Archives to find his stone. With the Visorak constantly patrolling the Archives, the retrival wasn't going to be easy. Whenua then goes while the Visorak are distracted to a deeper section of the Archives where the stone is. Whenua then grabs the stone, which causes a hammer to fall andhit some glass behind him, which releases water that starts flooding the building. Chapter 4: Nokama Onewa falls down a waterfall, and seems doomed untill Nokama catches him and saves him. Nokama is then told of the quest Rahaga Norik gave the Hordika. She then goes to Ga-Metru to find the stone there. Underwater at Ga-Metru, She finds her stone between two rocks. She surfaces to find about ten Visorak ready to fire their Rhotuka. Nokama counters by jumping above the spinners and easily defeating all but two Visorak. She tries running from them but ends up getting caught in one of their webs. Chapter 5: Nuju Nokama is trapped in a web untill a Rhotuka cuts her free and Nuju defeats the Visorak. at a crossroad, she and Nuju split up, but not before telling him of the Hordiak's quest and to go to the Knowledge Towers to find the fifth stone. The Ko-Metru stone is then found in a small room. Nuju takes it and is then threatened by some Visorak. One fires, and Nuju drops the Stone. The Visorak then chase him after taking the stone agian. He is then at the edge of a cliff, with no where to go but down. Chapter 6: Matau Nuju is trapped, but he sees Matau on another ledge, and jumps. Matua then catches him, and, already knowing about the quest, goes and leaves Ko-Metru for Le-Metru. Once there, Matau is chased by Visorak until he pushes a button. Matau then enters a room and the door instantly shuts, keeping the Visorak out. Once the spiders get in, Matau jumps into a mine car of some sort which has the last Makoki stone in it. At the Great Temple, The six Hordika insert the stones into approiate holes in a table, which reveals the Avhokii. The Visorak see the light, and go to the temple, and they attack the Hordika. After a while, a Keelerak goes for the mask, when Onewa fires one of his Rhotuka, encasing the Kanohi in stone. With the light not shining anymore, the Keelerak turns away from the mask, and the others are defeated. Vakama snatches the Avohkii and escapes the temple with the others. Category:2005 Category:Videos